Ignore This
by Sailor Blue Monster
Summary: Ignore this it's just an experiment.


Hermione was tired of being unsexy and Ron was ignoring her so she decided to get a new attitude! She went to smuggle store and bought hair straightener and hairspray and hair color and she got a piercing too.

Then she buy loads of My Chemical Romance CD before going back to Hogwarts.

Ron was sleeping when Hermione enter room and then she woke him up. He turned around and said: "Hermione?" Then Hermione ripped clothes off and said: "Ignore this".

Ron was amazed by that Hermione was not unsexy anymore and he decided to have hot romance with her. His car longed for her garage. He touched her tattered edges and kissed her written truth while Hermione unbuttoned his pants in hope of seeing his delusional pretense. It was like a rose without thorns. Then Ron parked his car in her garage and it didn't hurt.

The next day Hermione throw up. "Oh no I might be pregnant", she said with tears and her mascara was running and she run away but she bumped into Malfoy. He didn't say something mean because he discovered how beautiful Hermione was.

"Hermione I love your new look", he said and kiss her but Hermione was pissed so she pushed him away. While running to her Potions class she thought about how good looking Malfoy was. As she run away Draco yelled: "I will steal your heart with my velvet cape some day!" then he ran away in tears too.

Hermione felt guilt. So she was depressed and didn't go to Potions class but instead went back to the dormitory and felt sad. She grabbed a knife and cut deep wounds and loved the pain while listening to Gerard Way music because only he understood THE PAIN!

"Oh no how will I win back my angel", Draco wondered. Then he had an idea and went to Dumbledore. "We should have American Idol on Hogwarts", Draco said. Dumbledore thought it was brilliant and he bought smuggle lamps too.

"Now I will sing on stage", Draco said and dressed up in Gerard Way outfit. Everyone was in the audience even Hermione who was beginning to go fat. Crabbe and Goyle sucked too much so they had to play drums during the song. Blaise was more sexy so he got to sing a little too.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk-walk fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a free bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)

I want your loving  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

"Oh my god that is so romantic", Hermione said with happy tears and she turned into a prep and then Draco said: "that was for my darling Hermione Granger." Everyone gasped in shock and then he stepped off stage and ran into Hermione's arms and they kissed and hugged each other.

But don't think that was happy ending because then Hermione said: "I am pregnant" and Draco was freaked out.

"Have you cheated on me?" he asked.

"No I slept with a person before I met you", Hermione said with sadness and cried and apologized but Draco was pissed and ran away. The sadness was killing Hermione.

Draco had much sadness. His father was raping him and abusing him too. So he was standing on the roof of Hogwarts.

"God will you accept me?" he asked. Then he realized God probably wouldn't because Draco was a Death Eater and he must go to hell when dying.

Then Draco said goodbye to this world and jumped off the roof.

"NO!" screamed Hermione because she had a bad feeling and was going to the roof and she grabbed Draco's hand before he could fall. "Who will be father to my baby now?"

Draco said with tears: "You... you can find happiness with Weasley Hermione... you can, I swear..."

"But I love you not Ron!" Hermione screamed.

"Okay then", Draco said and he jumped up on the roof again and explored Hermione's mouth with his binocular and his map looked for a certain area.

And then Random Russian Dude revealed that everything was an experiment.

What do you mean? The readers wondered.

Aw4a

uwfgalyuf

aeiger

ajfsd

bfeoyaer4g

learljareoy

aewlbhaebh

jarelraf

Lol


End file.
